pahmotendagorhirfandomcom-20200213-history
Pointed Heart
Out of Game Pointed Heart (formerly Efoloma Isemoo) is an officially recognized chapter in the [http://pahmotendagorhir.wikia.com/wiki/Dagorhir_Battle_Games_Association DBGA] based in Rockford, IL. Organization Currently the chapter hosts practices on Tuesdays from 5:30-7:30. The group keeps their FB group fairly updated with any changes ([https://www.facebook.com/groups/234371180025959/ Pointed Heart, Rockford Dagorhir]), but those without Facebook should contact them at pointedheart@dagorhir.com for any details, including practice locations. PH is a balanced chapter between non combative activities and fighting. Like all Pahmoteners, they highly value roleplay, honor, well made food, service, and puns alongside a good fight. Leadership [https://pahmotendagorhir.fandom.com/wiki/Pointed_Heart_Bylaws Bylaws] updated September 16th, 2016 True to the roleplayed tribal origins, PH observes a council style leadership. Any active member may propose changes and vote (outlined in their bylaws above). They recognize two officers, a scribe for taking notes and keeping track of active member requirements, and a quartermaster who is considered head weapons' checker and herald for fighting. Events Hosted * Here There Be Dragons - day event hosted in the WI-IL stateline area. Activities usually include scenarios, games, art and science classes, silent auction for charity, feast, and informal revel after. Staff chooses one attendee each year to give the title Dragon, whom they feel illustrates everything Dagorhir should be: all around balance of quality in roleplay, attitude, helpfulness, garb, and honor. Note Dragon is not solely awarded to combatants--any attendee is eligible for this recognition. * Most winter practices, when they can't find fighting space, turn into potlucks, crafting, and social nights. Many a game of Red Dragon Inn, Once Upon a Time, or Epic Wizard Battle has found home at PH practices. Members * [[Luna]] * [[Wolfgang]] * [[Loco]] * [[Rosie]] * [[Kohaku]] * [[Gwaeren]] * [[Spyder]] * [[Darque]] * [[Belaedon]] * [[Kaos]] * [[Maci]] * [[Anlon]] * [[Xylarosa]] * [[Raziel]] * [[Phoenix]] * [[Lyra]] * [[Rogue]] In Game Efoloma Isemoo, translated as "Pointed Heart", is a Wood Elf tribe that hails from the northern isle of Ir'arkathian. They are sought out for their efficient movement. They know the secrets of sleeipng, walking, running, eating in ways to expend the least amount of energy. Pahmoteners from all walks of life seek them out to learn from them. Carpenters who want to conserve energy. Druids who want to grasp their soul. Fighters who want to be more agile. And they have agreed to take on students as long as they agree to allow others to learn in peace. The Dagorhir chapter, based on the tribe, is comprised of members of the Wood Elf tribe, their students, and others who interact with them outside of their teachings. Members work the time and lessons with the tribe into their backstory--perhaps a trader, a crafter, a storyteller, and others. If students need to leave at any point, their trial to gain their teacher's approval to leave the tribe's territory. Beyond that, there is no requirement for race, background, way of living, and the like. Symbols, Heraldry, and Icons The chapter symbol is the same as the symbol for the Pointed Heart tribe within the World of Pahmoten. As the chapter symbol, it is worn by members on their belt flags, typically made of leather to pay homage to the Wood Elves, and any full members of the tribe may wear it as face paint. The red parts are only applied to the chapter symbol on banner or group owned items, but not on belt flags or face paint until much later in that individual's skill progression. Associations, Accolades, and Alliances